


i will make you believe you are lovely

by Incertitude



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Sex, Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incertitude/pseuds/Incertitude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tweek and Craig smoke weed together and get sensual</p>
            </blockquote>





	i will make you believe you are lovely

**Author's Note:**

> AGH okay, so I roughly wrote this on my phone at like 2 am and I hope you find it appeasing yknow
> 
> and tbh i dont know if i could've found a cheesier line from twenty one pilots but eeeeh i feel like this suits them i mean, craig toward tweek

Tweek really stayed away from any type of drug since he discovered his parents were lacing his coffee with meth, yet he found himself at age seventeen sitting in Craig’s room with the fire alarm disabled while the dark haired teen held out a small blue pipe along with a half-finished red lighter. He just recently learned how to smoke it with Craig’s vast set of teaching skills.

Tweek took the glass pipe pressing his lips over the hole that Craig’s lips were just recently against, he observed as the weed packed in the bowl glowed red after he lit it, he inhaled fire that seeped into his veins slowing time.

He passed it back to Craig as he coughed away from him a couple times; when he looked back he noticed Craig was a lot closer than just moments ago, their thighs pressing together as if it were a secret between them. When Tweek took the pipe and lighter again he saw that the bowl was practically empty with ashes on the bottom. He recalled that they had been sitting on the bed for a long time and just forgot, his mind was working like time lapse.

“Have the rest,” Craig’s voice was deeper than normal as his body leaned more into the blond.

Tweek gave a little nod then smoked the last bit quickly enjoying how lazy his body became, he handed the pipe and lighter back while he has a minor coughing fit, when he turned back to Craig he suddenly felt soft warmth on his lips. They were kissing, unhurried and tender, their lips opened and their tongues slid together.

Craig lowered Tweek down on the bed like he was the most fragile thing in the entire world then the taller male slotted himself between Tweek’s skinny legs now pressing himself against the blond melding their lips together for a second time.

Tweek’s eyelids drooped then finally slid shut as he ran his fingers through dark hair, “Craig…” He spoke into their kiss prompting the male to lean back, the bed dipping from Craig pressing his hands into it.

“Yeah…” Came a throaty reply.

“What’s happening?” Tweek opened his eyes taking in the sight of dark ones staring right at him in raw content and obvious affection.

“I’m kissing you..”

“Why?”

“Because I love you,” Craig leaned in kissing Tweek’s upper lip, their noses bumping along each other softly, “a lot.”

Tweek’s heart pumped thickly and he felt the earth shift, he’s been in love with his best friend for so long, it was so confusingly blissful to be high while all his hopes were attained, “since when?” His open palms trailed down Craig’s muscular back rumpling the black shirt that clung to his solid form. Being on the track team did wonders.

“Since forever,” he sighed lightly then ground his hips down forcing Tweek to notice his confined erection that he’s secretly had since watching Tweek’s lips for the past hour.

Tweek’s whimper was near quiet as he felt heat gather in his hips, “I also,” his eyes darted to the side momentarily, “love you.”

Craig placed a series of open mouthed kisses on Tweek’s jaw to his neck and on his collarbone after tugging the collar of Tweek’s shirt down.

Tweek bit into his lip when Craig ground his hips down now blatantly humping Tweek with small groans of pleasure.

Tweek’s head was spinning and his nose was filled with the smell of Craig’s cologne mixed with the scent of weed, “oh god,” his hips jolted up rubbing his own trapped cock against Craig’s stomach briefly, “Jesus,” he gasped when Craig hoisted Tweek’s thighs up to press himself more efficiently against his ass.

“Shit,” Craig breathed against the blonds’ neck, “Tweek, fuck” his teeth drew against skin that covered the blonds’ pulse, he huffed out a hot breath as he continued to hump Tweek harshly trying to get some friction, “I’ve thought about you like this so many times,” his fantastically large hands slid up Tweek’s thighs, over slim hips and under a baggy shirt, Tweek almost couldn’t breathe when Craig’s hands caressed his stomach and chest so attentively.

Tweek’s eyebrows knitted together as he started tugging on Craig’s shirt impatiently, “yeah?” the blond looked up at the ceiling taking in the sight of dimmed glow in the dark stars they put up together as kids, something kindled inside of him when he realized how far they’ve come from their elementary years.

Craig sat on the heels of his feet yanking his shirt off and tossing it to the floor, Tweek didn’t bother trying to be discreet with his eyes as he took in the sight of Craig’s defined muscles he’s been working on lately, he felt a little self-conscious of his own scrawny body, “oh jesus,” he inclined back into the pillows covering his face with his hands, he wanted to calm down but his cock was so achingly hard inside his jeans.

“Hey, are you okay?” Craig’s voice still had a faint nasally tone despite how much deeper it grew to be.

“Y-yes, I am, I just,” he continued to hide his face, “you’re really… good looking.”

“Hm.. _what?_ ” Craig gradually starting pushing up Tweek’s shirt revealing more pale skin, “I didn’t quite catch that.”

Tweek grinned broadly letting out a childish giggle, he had Craig’s full attention while he was in Craig’s room, with Craig touching him with loving intent, “I think you’re really gor-gorgeous,” as soon as he moved his hands a kiss was stolen from him.

Craig held down Tweek’s legs while the blond sat up clumsily drawing his shirt over his head full of blond hair letting the wadded up shirt drop over the edge of the bed, Tweek inhaled when Craig undid Tweek’s jeans eagerly pulling them off along with blue briefs, Tweek lied back down in the incredibly comfortable bed somehow okay with being naked in front of Craig. The room was mostly dark with a lamp dimly lighting the room, he was skinny enough that even with his knees pressed together there was still a curved gap between his thighs yet he was healthy for his age, his metabolism often envied by some people except him.

Craig on the other hand got into protein and working out, he was also into sports, it made Tweek so warm seeing him seriously look into professional sports, just as he was mesmerized with his thoughts Craig leaned over the edge of the bed getting some things from the bedside night stand.

“So I,” Craig looked distracted for a moment as he looked at the boxes in his hands, “I-I got some lube and condoms, I also researched… how to properly have, yknow,” he chuckled, “anal sex.”

Tweek could feel himself sweating from how red he got, he couldn’t wipe the dumb smile off his face seeing Craig tear open the boxes and a bottle slip from his grasp making him curse straightaway.

“You already knew I’d say yes?” Tweek’s voice was melodious, his hungry eyes trailing down Craig’s body again, he bit into his lip when he saw a very noticeable bulge in his jeans, the sight made his cock swell more against his pelvic.

“I was hoping,” Craig breathed deeply, he already had a single condom packet on standby while popping open the bottle of lube squirting some over his slightly curved finger tips, “there was a ton of different lubes at the store, I swear,” he grinned dopily, “I stood there for ten minutes before choosin this one.”

Tweek slenched the bedsheets as he spread his legs further apart while scooting his ass further down, he’s fingered himself recently when he jacket off but his head fell back the moment Craig’s slicked fingers pressed over his hole gently pressing against it, a sound finding a way out of his curved neck.

Craig continued to massage Tweeks’ small asshole until he noticed how soft it became, like it was used to this, he pushed a finger inside groaning when he saw how Tweek’s hips shuddered jumping toward him a little.

Tweek whimpered when Craig kissed his exposed neck, soft lips moving against sensitive skin while he spoke, “do you finger yourself often, Tweek?”

Tweek’s knees wobbled when Craig managed to slip in two more fingers petting his inner walls then a hand wrapped around his previously neglected erection slowly pumping it, “ _mhm!_ ” saliva clung to his lips briefly when his mouth opened, “yes _, yes_.”

“Tell me what you think about,” Craig’s fingers made little thrusts trying to search for Tweek’s little fuck spot.

“You,” Tweek didn’t know what made him reveal such a heavy secret, maybe it was from smoking, maybe it was from how insane Craig was making him, Tweek released the sheets to put them on Craig’s solid back where muscles moved powerfully beneath hot skin, “I thi-think about your cock inside me instead of my own fingers,” he whined pitifully when his own hips jumped up unable to process the pleasure Craig was giving him.

Craig sucked harshly on the skin at the juncture of Tweek’s neck; his hands working sloppily now, excess lube running down Tweek’s crack.

Tweek’s knees accidentally hit Craig’s side harmlessly when his body tried to slow down the desire, pre come dribbling onto his curved stomach, “ _Craig!_ ” his voice slurred as his hands went up to thick dark hair gripping it, when Craig pressed against his sweet spot.

Craig let go of the skin leaving behind drool and discolouring skin, he drew his fingers out and took his hand back to hurriedly unzip his own jeans, as soon as he shoved the front of his boxers down his thick length bobbed out, the head faintly purple while glossy with pre come that stained the inside of his pants.

Tweek’s hands shakily when to Craig’s shoulders then down hard arms before letting his hands fall to the bed, his legs were trembling due to almost reaching orgasm, Craig snatched the condom packet tearing the foil and rolling on the condom after a few failed attempts. When the rubber was secure he added more lube then moved closer to Tweek hoisting small thighs over larger ones.

“It’s okay if you scratch me when it hurts,“ Craig’s nose bumped into Tweek’s cheek as Craig leaned into him to whisper.

Tweek’s cock twitched when the head of Craig’s cock pressed against his asshole, his inhaled heavily when Craig started to push into him, the lube making it easier, his hips felt so perfectly heavy and full, Tweek wrapped his thin arms around Craig’s neck moaning into Craig’s ear feeling how his hips shuddered from holding himself back.

Soon Craig’s hips were flush against Tweek’s ass, Craig kissed Tweek deeply while one of his hands ran down his small body, “so good,” he mumbled, “so fuckin good, Tweek,” his eyes closed as his hips did little thrusts to get the blond more comfortable first, “love you so fuckin much.”

Tweek smiled against Craig’s mouth briefly then ran his fingers down taut biceps marvelling at how much Craig’s body has changed. He yelped in surprise when the taller male drew his hips back then slammed right back into the heat of Tweek’s body, his eyebrows pressed together as Craig started to seriously begin thrusting into him, his balls hitting his ass.

Tweek’s moans melted into desperate sobs when his need for an orgasm came back tenfold, a hot buzz in his lower abdomen, his ears filled with Craig’s own deep moans and mumbled words along with his own pitiful whimpers of mindless pleasure. Craig had a strong hold on Tweek’s vibrating hips while his thrusts turned into heavy snaps, he breathed hard against Tweek’s neck while their bodies started to sweat.

Tweek held onto Craig tightly as his body tried to push up into Craig wanting it harder, he couldn’t help how loud he got when Craig indulged the blond, the bedframe creaking on particularly hefty thrusts, “ _c-can’t hold out much longer_ ,” Craig struggled to say as he pushed one hand into the bed beside Tweek’s waist clenching the bedsheet violently while his thrusts got erratic.  

Tweek couldn’t find his voice at all as his hips went numb with a jittery sensation took over, his mind completely riddled with stars as he came between their bodies, his cry scattered beautifully.

Craig quickly followed moaning aloud like he was punched in the gut as he filled the condom up with thick come, he slowed down then completely stopped after riding his most powerful orgasm out.

Tweek was in an absolutely blissful state as he pet dark hair and ran his hands down Craig’s humid back, Craig lied partially on the blond enjoying the gentle touches.

“Holy shit,” Craig slurred as he ran a hand up and down Tweek’s trembling thigh, feeling how shaky Tweek was reminded him of when he was secretly hopped up on meth, just knowing that this time it was from having sex with him made him smile cockily.

Tweek felt a pulse run thickly through his body as he relaxed under the comforting weight of Craig Tucker, the room stuffy with the scent of sex.  

He felt complete.


End file.
